Caught on camera
by candy-belle
Summary: When Chris catches Alex using his camera in the middle of the night - what does it mean for them? Slash fic with the MMG. Warnings for voyeurism, angst and bad language


**Title**: Caught on film  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: ** When Chris catches Alex using his camera in the middle of the night - what does it mean for them?  
**Featuring: **MMG: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin  
**Warning:** voyeurism, angst and bad language  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Alex sighed loudly. He couldn't sleep and that made him tetchy. It didn't help that the hotel room was so humid either. Huffing to himself he turned over, pummelling his pillow as he did, slamming his head back down muttering curses under his breath. He glared at the other bed, pinning the occupant with a near menacing gaze. Chris was sound asleep, the white sheet pushed off his body barely covering his hips, his arms were thrown all over the place and he had such an adorably sweet smile curling his lips it made Alex's mood darken even more. He balled his hands not letting his eyes drift down the lines of his best friend's exposed chest. He was not looking at the way Chris's chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. He was not listening at the way he gave little mews in his sleep or the way he arched slightly his arm tensing then relaxing as he stirred deep in sleep. Alex wasn't noticing any of those things.

He closed his eyes growling softly to him. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring daggers at his sleeping friend. His friend. His tag team partner, his fellow band member, his best friend, his other half. He shook his head hissing, almost bitterly, "Yeah if only."

While they may be close they had never been as close as Alex wanted. They had never crossed that line between friendship and something more. It wasn't for want of trying. He knew sometimes he got dangerously close to Chris's limits, he knew that sometimes he was seconds away from Chris exploding at him and while he hated the idea of Chris being angry at him, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they did cross that unmarked line.

He pushed himself off the bed and wandered over to the table and chairs at the other side of the room. He sank down into the chair, one leg draped over the arm as he stared vacantly into space. Despite the late hour the room was surprisingly light, they had left the curtains open, needing to get more air into the stuffy, stifling hotel room. He gave a huff looking down at the table. It was strewn with evidence of their games from before, they'd got bored and so stared a game of strip hangman. They'd both been awful at it but it had been fun and ended up with them draped over each other giggling their heads off.

Smiling wistfully to himself he picked up the pen, twirling it between his fingers, watching as it glinted in the darkness. Every now and then the light from outside caught it, sending little shard of light bouncing off around the room. He looked up and gasped as one of those shards of light bounced off Chris's chest. It shouldn't have affected him but it did. It affected more than he would ever willingly admit. He shifted position trying to ease the pressure on a certain part of his anatomy.

As he did, his elbow knocked against something. Glancing around he realised it was his camera. He'd been playing with it earlier, taking random clips of the hotel and the guys as they mucked around. While he might not still bring the camera to the ring he loved playing with his old stuff, he loved taking clips and making short movies. He caressed the edge of the camera, running his finger along the smooth edge, almost caressing the casing as he flicked a look towards the bed. Watching as Chris moved causing the sheet to fall further off his body he was suddenly struck by a wicked idea.

Flicking the camera on, he waited for the screen to settle and then slowly he lifted the camera up letting it zero in on its intended target. As the image cleared Alex got his first clear shot. The image on the screen reminded him of an erotic movie only this time the subject was hotter and more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen captured before. It was all he could do not to groan out loud as he stared in lustful admiration at the man who fuelled so many of his private fantasy.

Gripping the camera tightly and keeping it trained on the sleeping figure, he crept closer to the bed. Sinking down to his knees he levelled the camera out, panning along the bed, drinking in every exposed inch of Chris's relaxed body. Licking his lips Alex reached up and without taking his eyes of the screen he careful gripped the sheet and gave it a gentle tug. Almost instantly the white material fell away revealing the treasure that lay beneath. Alex bit down hard on his lower lip trying hard not to react to the image now filling his screen. Chris was fully exposed to him nothing was hidden and the fact Chris was unaware of what was happening somehow made it even more erotic to Alex's mind.

Fighting not to shake the camera Alex edged closer, running the lenses up the length of Chris torso moving the focus in close on Chris' relaxed slumbering face, his hair was tussled and fell over his eyes making him look almost innocent. Baling his free hand Alex reached up and gently soothed it back revelling Chris face. He smiled indulgently running his finger lightly along Chris's jaw line, his thumb carefully tracing the full lower lip. Gulping heavily Alex tried to calm his nerves, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that if Chris found out he could be in a whole world of trouble but he didn't care. He was too wrapped up in the moment to think clearly about the consequence of what he was doing.

Sinking back onto his heels he panned the camera down, letting it linger first on Chris's chest before moving down to the toned abs. Drifting down further he skimmed over Chris's hips travelling down the thick thighs and down to the claves. He gave a soft longing sigh before moving the camera back up. He started to lower the cameras suddenly all too aware of what he was doing. But just as he was about to press stop, Chris gave a pornographic moan and flexed his entire body. It was one of the more erotic things Alex had ever witnessed and it made his entire brain skip a beat.

Suddenly Chris gave another moan, his face creasing slightly the relaxed look fading into one of deep concentration. Absently Alex bought the camera back up training it on Chris' face capturing the moment that Chris started to murmur under his breath. He couldn't make out the words but it was obviously something important to Chris. Chris gave a full body arch then shifted potion his hips jerking up undulating a few times before settling back down.

Licking his lips Alex tried to calm down, there was no way watching his best friend have what was obviously a sex dream should affect him like this but it did. It made him harder than anything. Letting a little mew of frustration slip through his lips Alex rose up onto his knees pulling the zoom back so he captured all of Chris on the screen. He glanced down his breath catching in his throat as he watched Chris's hand slide across his abs, the large hand moving knowingly down towards his groin. Watching Chris touch himself made Alex shake and as he tried to control himself he gave another frustrate mew desperate to reach out and touch the object he had longed for. But he didn't. Instead he kept a tight grip on the camera, clinging to it as if it alone was the only thing keeping him sane.

Chris was obviously enjoying his dream a lopsided smile had spread over his face and as he pushed up into his own hand he gave a little moan of contentment. It was a noise that had Alex biting his lip. Panning the camera down Alex focused on Chris's hand watching the way Chris was thrusting up into his own hand, noting the way his thumb would circle the head with each thrust. Alex was so caught in watching the screen he didn't realise that he too was being watched. It wasn't until he received a smack around the head accompanied by a snarled, "What the fuck are you doing?" that he realised Chris had woken up.

He stared up at his best friend, his best friend who was glaring at him a mix of sleep, anger and disgust playing across the normally relaxed smiling face. Alex didn't answer. For once his cocky demeanour had abandoned him. He opened his mouth a few times before closing it not sure what to say.

"Are you fucking filming me?" asked Chris yawning and rubbing his eyes, blinking the residual sleep out of his eyes.

Alex didn't respond. He just stared in growing fear at Chris. The older man looked furious. The green eyes were flashing with pure anger and Alex wondered if maybe for the first time he was going to be on the end of a real punch from Chris.

"I asked you a fucking question," snarled Chris sitting up. He absently pulled the sheet up and wrapped it around his waist before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Alex gave a slight shrug, yelping in surprise as Chris yanked the incriminating camera out of his hands. Batting Alex's hands away when the younger man made a grab for the camera, Chris hit rewind, watching back the last few second of film, his face hardening and then falling disturbingly blank as he watched the action unfurl before him. There was a growing tension in the room. A tension not helped by the near-stifling silence that had settled over them.

After a few torturous minutes Chris finally looked up staring at Alex in horrified disbelief.

"You filmed me...touching myself..." breathed Chris, his face going even blanker and it was a look that terrified Alex although he would never admit to that fear. He gulped and gave another shrug, whishing he could find his voice, wishing he could act like it didn't matter, like it was just a prank something they could laugh about but he couldn't. He couldn't move and he didn't know what to do.

"You sick little fucker!" exclaimed Chris, flinging the camera at Alex.

Out of pure instinct alone Alex caught the camera before it crashed the floor. Cradling the small black case to his chest, he glanced up almost pouting as Chris added, "What the fuck were you going to do with it, huh? Show the guys? You were really going to do that me, you bastard?" he gave Alex a hard shove watching dispassionately as Alex stumbled then fell backwards landing hard on his butt.

For a moment Alex stared up at him then something snapped and suddenly he was angry, angry that Chris thought so little of him. Getting to his knees he pushed himself up to his feet snapping petulantly, "No you duckweed! Why the hell would I share this with anyone?"

"Then why the fuck were you filming me, you sick little pervert?" screamed Chris getting into Alex's face, "Huh, tell me that!"

Alex was trying very hard to control the anger flying through his veins. He knew Chris had every right to be angry with him, he knew what he had done was wrong but he hated the way Chris was dismissing him so quickly, putting it down to him being a pervert when nothing could be further from the truth.

"Because I wanted to!" snapped Back Alex not backing down when Chris stepped closer, "I wanted to film you"

"Why?" demanded Chris running a hand through his hair, "Why the fuck would you want to film me sleeping, you twisted bastard!"

"Because I'd never seen anything as beautiful as you sleeping!" yelled Alex without thinking. He snapped his mouth shut the moment the words left his lips. He stared wide eyed at Chris praying his friend hadn't heard what he'd said.

He was out of luck.

Chris looked stunned. Blinking slowly as his brain processed what Alex had screamed at him Chris slowly took a step back his face becoming disturbingly blank again. The tension was back but this time there was something else in the tension, something underlying the anger and agitation but neither man could pin point what it was.

"Did...did you just call me... beautiful?" asked Chris softly, his voice shaking slightly as he regarded Alex.

Alex closed his eyes wishing he could take back the last few seconds. But as he realised lying was hopeless he sucked in his lower lip, chewing on it slightly as he hung his head, replying faintly, "Yeah."

There was a moment's silence then Chris breathed "Fuck."

Alex raised his head and the expression on his face was heartbreaking, he looked on the verge of tears although whether they were tears of anger humiliation or despair he couldn't tell. He hated the way Chris was looking at him. The blank look was like a dagger to his heart. He would have preferred Chris to be screaming at him, hitting him, hating him, anything would be better than Chris being so silent, so unresponsive. He searched his best friends face then murmured, "I didn't mean to...to..."

"What, the camera made you do it?" asked Chris a ghost of a smile flickering over his lips.

Alex glared at him his eyes narrowing as Chris gave a bitter laugh adding, "Fuck I always knew you were a sexual deviant guess I just never thought it would go this far."

"I'm not pervert!" protested Alex trying desperately to ignore the fact he had just been caught secretly filming his best friend during an intense sex dream.

"Yeah right," teased Chris a sudden smile splitting his face he shook his head sighing, "Fuck you are a twisted bastard."

Alex pursed his lips but didn't reply. Instead he watched the way Chris pushed his hair back form his face, watched the way the older man rolled his neck as if trying to ease some internal tension.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Chris, breaking the silence without warning.

The look of Alex's face was priceless. His eyes had widened to impossibly large proportion and he was gold-fishing like no one's business.

"I asked you a question," snarled Chris getting into Alex's space. He was glaring at the younger man, his eyes boring into Alex's, "Well? Did you enjoy it? Were you getting off on it?"

Alex didn't reply he was finding it hard to breath. Chris was so close he could feel each breath the older man was taking and it was frying his brain.

Without warning Chris suddenly reached out and closed his hand over Alex's clothed groin, gripping the still present erection. Alex gasped whimpering as Chris tightened the grip on him.

"Answer me," snarled Chris his face a hair's breadth from Alex's.

"Chris..." breathed Alex.

Chris's face hardened as did his grip and for a moment Alex was truly scared but then the next moment he was stumbling backward as Chris shoved him, crowding him backwards. He slammed into the wall, groaning with the impact, his mouth falling open in a half scream as his already injured back protested at the move. Chris followed, his arm going across Alex's throat, forcing the younger man's head up, forcing Alex to look at him. Alex held his gaze for a moment struggling to get free but Chris wouldn't be budged. Leaning in Chris hissed angrily, "You are sick."

He pulled back making Alex tense expecting a strike but it didn't come. Instead Alex found himself fighting for breath as Chris claimed his mouth, kissing the life out of him. It wasn't romantic and there was nothing tender about it. Chris was kissing him as if he wanted to devour him, as if the kiss alone could erase the anger that had been filling the room.

Breaking the kiss with a snarl Chris glared at Alex hissing, "Bastard. Why didn't you just ask! I'd have willingly shown you."

Alex frowned shaking his head then getting some semblance of control he pushed Chris backward growling, "What do you mean - shown me?"

"I mean, you daft fuck, if you'd given me a slight hint that you wanted to watch me I'd have done it!" yelled Chris, "God you are so blind sometimes!"

"Blind?" stammered Alex, "About what? I...what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us, you dick!" hissed Chris, "Us, Alex! I'm talking about us."

Alex frowned he really didn't understand what was happening. Chris was straight; he knew that, he knew it without a doubt. But slowly even as he thought it he started to doubt it. He looked at Chris his frown deepening. Suddenly images started playing through his head images of those times when he'd been seconds from crossing the line, times when he had pulled back. Suddenly he gasped – _he_ had pulled back. Each time he had been the one to finish things before they had started. Suddenly he wondered if all those times he'd thought Chris was furious with him for being too forward, Chris had actually been furious at the fact he'd pulled back.

"Jesus I can hear you thinking from over here," mocked Chris fondly. He stepped closer and reaching up he touched Alex's cheek asking, "Want me to explain, Lex? Want me to spell it out for you?"

Alex nodded not actually caring abut the mocking chuckle Chris gave him. He gave a gasp as Chris yanked the camera out of his hand and set it on the table. Without talking Chris grabbed Alex and pulled him back towards the bed. Alex gave a surprised gasp as Christ turned him then pushed him backwards. Landing in a sprawled tangle of limbs on the bed Alex suddenly found his arms pinned above his head with Chris straddling his hips. He gave a grunt trying to dislodge the older man but failed. Chris just smirked down at him. With a soft chuckle Chris bent down and pressed a hard nipping kiss to Alex's neck hissing, "Stay still Lex. Just calm down."

Alex gave a low throaty groan as Chris kissed his neck again, the kiss was just as hard as the others and it did disturbing things to Alex's brain. He gave an involuntary buck, gasping when he realised the sheet was no longer covering Chris and that his best friend was in fact naked and straddling him. As the realisation hit him Alex recoiled back into the mattress pulling away from Chris, hissing, "What the fuck...Chris..."

"Shhh," soothed Chris smirking at Alex, he shook his head teasing, "Aww man you look so adorably confused right now."

He bent down nuzzling his face against Alex's cheek whispering, "Are you confused, Lexy? Want to know something..." he waited for Alex to nod before breathing, "I was dreaming about you." He kissed Alex's cheek adding, "You were filming me having a sex dream about you." He pressed another biting kiss to Alex's neck making the younger man arch in pure and utter delight.

For a moment Alex was in pure heaven. Chris – _his_ Chris –was kissing his neck and grinding against him, their groins rubbing together creating the most glorious friction and then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Opening his eyes Alex found Chris was no where to be seen. Propping himself up on his elbows he scanned the room whimpering when he realised Chris was heading toward the bathroom.

"Chris..." he winced as he realised how breathy and pathetic his voice sounded.

"Need a piss," replied Chris not turning or slowing down.

Alex flinched as the bathroom door slammed shut. Falling back onto the bed he gave a stuttered breath. He had no idea what was going on. Had he imagined Chris kissing his neck, had he imagined the way Chris rutting against him. He closed his eye trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes he heard the door open and then Chris padding back into the main room. Alex slowly sat up bringing his legs up so he end sitting up cross legged in the centre of Chris's bed, staring forlornly at Chris waiting to see what happened next.

"Who ate your cookie?" asked Chris genuine concern audible in his voice.

Alex frowned at him titling his head slightly.

"You look so sad!" chuckled Chris yawning again. Glancing at the clock he swore murmuring, "Fuck its too early for this shit."

Then without hesitation he simply climbed onto the same bed as Alex shooing the younger man back and to the side. Lying down he gazed up at the confused Alex and grinned. Holding an arm up he smirked, "Come here."

Alex blinked a few times then went to speak but found he had no voice. Chris simply laughed at him and wrapping an arm around the younger man he pulled him down. As Alex's back hit the mattress Chris shifted closer his arm draped over Alex's stomach. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed but it was the first time they had lain so close or been quite so naked together. Alex was as ridged as a board and after a few moments Chris cracked open an eye soothing, "Relax," he brushed a kiss against Alex's hair, adding, "Come on we need sleep, we got a hell of a long day tomorrow."

He snuggled closer and pressing a soft kiss to Alex's bare shoulder he chuckled, "Stop thinking. Just go with it. Trust me we are so gonna have a long talk about boundaries but..." he gave another chuckle and shifting closer, he breathed, "I'm kind of pleased you're such a sick little fucker."

Alex blinked a few times when without speaking he simply reached over and brushed his fingers over Chris's and rolled onto his side, sighing happily as Chris spooned against him. With Chris's arm draped over his waist Alex slowly slipped into the first real sleep he had had enjoyed in weeks.

FIN x


End file.
